


Fight

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Dylan needs her own warning, Gen, Stil just wants to study Charms, The Arcainian Princes are an epidemic, but for once it's actually not their fault, the starfish scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: Things at Hogwarts are unusual enough, but it's not every day someone gets a starfish to the face.
Series: Hogwarts AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 2





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Current Chronological Order
> 
> Sorting  
> **Fight**  
> Greenhouse

* * *

All’s peaceful in the Hufflepuff common room til Yakov comes skidding in.

“Oi! Fight in the Great Hall!” 

Within seconds, the room is emptied as students old and young stampede to the latest source of drama, Stil being no exception as he promptly drops his Charms textbook to sprint outside.

_Is it Rune and Falk again?_ he wonders. The brothers had been getting testy with one another lately, and everyone knew the two had nearly broken out into a duel outside the DADA classroom before Professor Angelique had intervened.

Then the horde finally arrives at the scene, and much to their surprise (and relief, judging from the way his yearmate Elise huffs out a sigh), there’s no sign of brawling Arcainians. Just Dylan, the new Mermish transfer, surrounded by a cluster of other witches. Who are, apparently, rapidly backing away.

“Get it _off_!” shrieks one of them, a petite blonde witch that Stil only vaguely recognizes. Was she from Slytherin? Ravenclaw? Either way, she’s making a complete nuisance of herself and he spies plenty of people snickering from the sidelines. Is…is that a *starfish* on her face?

“Oh no.” Callan, who had been right beside Stil, quickly shoves his way through the growing crowd. Huh. He’d never seen his laidback yearmate move so fast before. 

Then he spots Cagney, a quiet Ravenclaw girl, standing behind Dylan and _okay_ , things makes a lot more sense. They say Gryffindors are gutsy, but even Stil has to admit that Dylan is in a class of her own when it comes to creative revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Arcainians are the Weasleys of the Wizarding world.
> 
> Comments make my day :)


End file.
